Nikolas Nooneson of Vanaheim
by marius4me
Summary: Loki was happy for a time. Before Thor's coronation and the invasion, he had a soulmate. M/m. Rated M for sex, swearing, whipping, rape, and chid loss.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Marvel or any of the characters**

~_thoughts~_

Hope you enjoy!

Nikolas was a well sought after pleasure slave. He had grey eyes that had specks of gold in them. In the right environment, his eyes could change from a forest green to an electric blue.

Nik also had long red hair which on his home world of Vanaheimr (he used the word 'home' very loosely as it had been anything but) he had learned to hate, yet was a blessing on Asgard. It had been one of the reasons why most came to him on cold lonely nights.

Everyone from Asgard had golden hair and bronze skin so it was rare and almost exotic to have fiery red hair and skin as pale as the moon. It had taken him nearly four centuries to get where he was now.

Though it didn't seem like a very long time to anyone else on Asgard, to Nik it felt like forever if one took into account all he had gone through. He had been a slave since he first learned to walk and talk. In Vanaheimr, anyone born with red hair was made a slave.

Being a pleasure slave may not seem very glamorous, but he was treated slightly better than regular slaves. He got to accept or refuse anyone who wanted his services and he also got to keep almost half of his wages for himself.

He could buy silks from the market and had access to food and medicine that the other slaves only dreamed of. All in all, being sent to Asgard was the best thing to ever happened to Nikolas.

At the young age of one thousand four hundred and fifty seven years old, Nik had been living on Asgard for about eight hundred years and he had never seen the two princes before.

He had met Odin All-Father the day he was sent to Asgard, but he had never even caught a glimpse of the rest of the royal family. Nikolas knew the All-Mother had come to Asgard from Vanaheimr as he had and that was all he knew of her. As for Asgard's princes, he had heard very little.

The eldest was named Thor, who was the face of Asgard herself. The perfect Asgardian with his long golden hair, bronze skin over a muscular physique. The other prince was the polar opposite.

Loki was his name and he was tall and thin. Muscular in his own way. With dark hair and pale skin. He preferred to use brain rather than brawn. Nikolas had no interest in knowing more about them.

Nobels were usually selfish lovers, royals especially. Besides he had heard from the female whores that the princes were only interested in women so there was no need to know anything else about the two men.

One night after a particularly rough client had left him bloody and sore, Nikolas had stumbled out of his room to find food and clean clothes and bed sheets.

~_I'm never dealing with that asshole again~_ As Nik gathered his dirty laundry to make his way to the washroom, he roughly collided with a solid figure. Sending Nik falling painfully on his ass.

"Fuck! Watch where you're going!" As the words left his mouth, Nik felt a cold shiver go down his spine. Everything seem to suddenly go silent. Nikolas looked up to find a group of men standing before him.

_~Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Please don't hurt. I can't take anymore tonight.~ _The one he bumped into was a tall and very muscular blonde. "You should watch where you are going slave!" A smaller blonde behind the first spoke.

"You are in the presence of both of Asgard's princes. Show some respect whore!" "Fandral shut up!" The first blonde hissed. Nik's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Oh Fuck!" He whispered to himself. He carefully picked himself up and proceeded to kneel with a hiss of pain. He could feel the blood and semen leaking out and staining his pants as he did so.

"I-I am so sor-sorry your highness! I will of course accept any punishment you see fit." He stayed on his knees, head down, not daring to get up. He was shivering all over though he wasn't cold.

_~Stupid fucking idiot! Of course you had to crash into the prince. Just your luck! Why does this shit always happen to me? He's probably gonna have the skin whipped from my back. Fuck!~ _

Nik gasped and jumped when he felt a big strong hand touch his shoulder. Tears came to his eyes from the pain his action had caused. "Are you alright?" A soft masculine voice said. Nik gulped.

"I await my punishment sir." With his head down, Nik missed the sad smile from the blonde prince. "I'm not going to punish you for a mere accident." "I've been punished for less."

Nikolas whispered to himself. Though the long empty hallway made the words echo loud enough for the whole group to hear. "You are very kind my prince. Is there anything I may assist you and your friends with?"

~_please don't want to play with me! I'm too sore. I couldn't possibly handle anything else.~ _"Yes. I would like to know if you are alright and if I could help you?" Nik got off his knees and gave the eldest prince a small smile.

"I am fine your highness. You shouldn't concern yourself with someone like me. Though if you are looking for the ladies, they are down the hall and to the left."

With that said, Nik slowly bends down, biting his lip in pain and picks up his laundry. "If you are done with me your highness, I would really like to get these cleaned and some food before bed."

"Of course!" Thor puts his arm out and the group parts making a path through. As Nik walked by, he felt eyes on his back. He looked back and saw a pair of green eyes watching him from behind long dark hair. Nik jerks his head forward, wincing.

_~Great! Now I have the attention of both princes. Shit!~_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning for whipping

* * *

It had been three years since the incident with Prince Thor. Nikolas hadn't seen either prince or the other three men since. He had forgotten about the whole thing. He was scrubbing the floors near the kitchens. He was given a few days 'off' from his duties in the brothel due to his 'condition'. Nikolas wasn't like the other slaves. He had magic! Only the palace servants and healers had magic and usually only women.

The difference between slave and servant was that the servants were free and got paid. Nikolas was lucky to receive payment for services, but he was not free. He would forever be a slave in Asgard unless he was traded/bought or freed. Nikolas was also not like most men. Back on Vanaheimr, he had been called a Breeder, for he could get pregnant. He never knew why this was. He chalked it up as being a mage and shapeshifter.

For his body was all male unless he wished to take on the female form. He had never let anyone on Asgard know about that little trick of his and only used it if the week of his blood cycle was too much to bear. When that was the case, he let the brothel steward know he would not be up to any duties then he would barricade himself in his room, transform into a woman to relieve the pain, and spend the rest of the time in bed.

He was also extremely careful about not getting pregnant. His bleed wasn't too bad this month so he had told Ivar, the steward, that he couldn't perform his regular duties but could still work. Which is how he came to be scrubbing the floors. Bucket of dirty and soapy water in front of him. Brush in both hands. His hair was in a ponytail so as not to get wet or in his face.

He was so determined to scrub a stubborn stain on the stone floor, he hadn't noticed anyone nearby. As he was about to dunk the brush in the bucket, the bucket was kicked, spilling water everywhere and soaking Nik's knees. "Clean that up slave!" Nikolas closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Just then glass could be heard breaking.

Nik opened his eyes to find a trio of noble men in front of him and a broken wine glass with wine splattered on the floor next to the men. "Clean that up too!" The men laughed. While Nik wasn't in pain from his bleed, he did tend to get cranky, which made him unpredictable. He stood up and spat in the face of the man who had obviously dropped the glass. "Clean that up!" He said to the man, picking up his bucket and brush off the floor and turning to leave.

He had only gotten a few steps before he felt two pairs of hands forcing him to the ground. One man held his hands above his head with a knee against his neck. Another man all but sat upon his legs, restricting his movements while the man he had spat on removed his belt. The belt descended viciously onto his back. His thin tunic was no match against the quality leather belt and soon fabric and skin began to tear.

Again and again the belt bit into his back. Nik was crying and screaming out with each hit. He didn't know how long the brutal punishment went on for. He hadn't realized it was over until a hand grabbed his hair and pulled him up. "Maybe now you will remember your place slave!" The man he had spit on had snarled and spat on him. He was dropped to the floor and heard footsteps retreating.

As he lay there, he could feel the wetness of blood on his back and the torn material of his ruined shirt sticking to his wounds. ~_Sigh. Gotta clean the floor again. Should do it before the blood dries and stains._~ He got up and collected his bucket and brush before heading to the kitchens to get more water.

As he turn to go into the kittens, he ran into something, knocking him and his bucket over onto the floor. "We really must cease meeting like this." An amused voice said to him. ~_Fuck! Just kill me now._~ He didn't have to look up to know who it was, but he did. And of course, it was Prince Thor standing above him offering his hand to help him up.

Nik stayed on the ground, but moved to stand on his knees. "Forgive me Prince Thor! I really must learn to watch where I am going." He heard a chuckle and a rustle of clothing. He looked up to find the prince kneeling before him. Nik's eyes widened as he lowered himself down to his hands and knees. As a slave, he should never be above or at equal height as his betters. A lesson that had been beaten into him countless times. "Stop this nonsense and stand! The palace is often busy and these things happen."

Nik slowly arose, suspicious about having gotten away without punishment for something that has happened twice now. "Thank you Prince Thor. Your kindness knows no bounds. How can I help your highness?" Thor smiled and shook his head. "I merely require food for a hunt my friends and I will soon embark upon." Nik gave a small smile back. "Ah. That would be a task for the kitchen staff then. I am only on clean-up duty today." Nikolas wanted to hurry this up and get clean. He could feel the blood dripping down his back and trickling around the hem of his pants.

The prince frowned. " Do you only work the brothel at night?" Nik felt his cheeks heat up. "Um. No. I am there working day and night. I am simply unable to perform my usually services at the moment. I shall return in a few days. I beg your pardon my Lord, but I must see to my current duties." Be the prince could say anything, Nik walked past him and to the back of the kitchens where the sinks were to refill his bucket and got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikolas was at the training grounds, cleaning and polishing the weapons. The brothel was unusually slow today, but he couldn't sit around doing nothing. He watched Prince Thor sparring a rotund man with a long red beard. There were three people cheering and placing bets outside the ring. One was the rude short haired blonde man from years ago. There was another man who appeared stoic like a statue. And also a woman in armor with brown hair. ~_I didn't know Asgard had women warriors.~_

"Thrilling isn't it?" Nik jumped and nearly dropped the sword he had been polishing. He looked behind him to see a lanky figure leaning against a beam. The figure walked out into the sunlight revealing the second prince. Nikolas set the sword down and knelt before the young Lord. "Prince Loki! Good afternoon your highness."

"Stand. You don't need to do that." Nik's face crinkled in confusion. "Tis my place my Lord. I am but a slave. I am no more than property and therefore I must kneel before my betters." Nik's voice was emotionless, simply repeating what he had been told his entire life. The prince hummed as he walked past Nik and over to the sword he left.

Nikolas stood but kept his shoulders hunched and his head down. "I haven't finished with that one yet my prince. If you give me but a moment I shall have it ready if you wish to use it." The raven haired man took the seat Nik had vacated, plucked the rag with the polish and preceded to finish the job. Without thinking, Nik grabbed the sword by the blade and held it to his chest.

Eyes wide and panting, Nik almost shouted at the prince; "There's no need to do that my Lord! If my work is not to your satisfaction, I can redo it." Loki stood and scowled at Nik. Nikolas let out a gasped and looked down at his feet. Still holding the sword, he started to kneel. Two hands stopped him halfway. "Don't." Nik tried to control his breathing. "I-i am sorry Prince Loki."

Loki grabbed the hilt of the sword with one hand and Nik's injured hand with his other. He dropped the sword on the ground, turned Nik's arm so his bleeding palm with facing up before covering it with his free hand. Green mist surrounded their hands as the cut sealed and the blood vanished. "Thank you my prince."

When Nikolas looked up and caught Loki's green gaze, he felt a spark. It seemed as though the prince felt it as well since his face scrunched up in thought. ~_He has beautiful eyes. He's very handsome too. Wouldn't mind having him in my bed. I wager he's flexible._~

Nik quickly freed his hand and looked around, making sure none of the overseers were nearby to witness him not only standing before a royal prince, but also touching him. Nikolas shivered in fear at the thought of the punishment that would bring.

"What is your name?" ~_Shit! Shit! Shit! I do not need a royal knowing me by name. That never turns out well. Fuck!_~ Nik dropped his head in defeat. "Nikolas my Lord." Loki gestured to the stool and pile of weapons Nik had yet to clean and polish. "Join me? I find sparring dreadfully dull." Nik really wished he could control his mouth better.

"As where cleaning and polishing weapons is much more exhilarating." The prince smirked and gave a small chuckle. "Depends on the company." Nik gave a sigh of relief, thankful that he was not being sent to the whipping post. Nik instantly sat upon the hot sand that made up the training area, leaving the stool for the prince.

Together the two of them worked relentlessly on the pile of silver arsenal. "This show of brute strength is for uncultured swine. Don't misunderstand me. I enjoy a good fight, but because my greatest strength is my magic, it is deemed unfair and even cowardly. Therefore I am not allowed to use it during a fight. Yet they can use their muscular physique against me and call it fair. My magic is as much of who I am as their strength is of them. Hence is why I do not share in their joy of fighting."

"I would not know my Lord. I'm sorry to hear that. If they were wise, they would encourage you to fight with magic. Not every enemy can be defeated by force. And they may very well come across a foe who is skilled in magic and need to defend and fight against magic."

Loki smiled. "They do not see it that way. Any and every enemy can be vanquished by sword and shield. And they shall pound their fist against their chest in victory like barbarians." Nik let out an embarrassing giggle. "I apologise. Your imagery is exquisite."

"Oh please do not apologise. Not for enjoying my 'imagery' as you put it or for that adorable laugh it produced." Nik winced and groaned. "I'm never going to live that down now am I?" Loki gave an evil smirk. "No I'm afraid not. I have already committed it to my memory." Loki attempts to imitate the giggle.

Nik laughed and scoffed. "I did NOT sound like that!" Unable to keep the wide smile off his face, Nik couldn't remember the last time he smiled or laughed this much. Loki has the audacity to look innocent. "I'm quite sure that was the exact way you sounded. I have an excellent memory."

~WHAT AM I DOING!? I do not get all chumy with nobles and royals...you know this. They are all the same and it'll only come back to hurt you. Just like before.~ "You may need to get it checked then. You made me sound like some blushing maiden." Loki turned his attention back to the axe he had been cleaning the blood and grime off of. "Well I didn't say it…"

Just as Nik playfully shoved Loki, he was forced to the ground with a foot pressing down on the middle of his back. "What do you think you are doing slave?" ~_Sigh. Why did it have to be Alrik? I'd take any of the other overseer. This asshole seems to have a hard-on for me and not in the good way._~

Nik spit out the sand that had gotten into his mouth, but made no effort to escape. He knew that only made things worse. Loki stood, his face showing no signs of the mischievous man from before. In his place was a fierce prince. "You will let him up and leave us be." The words sounded so cold that Nik couldn't help the shiver that ran over his body.

"Your highness, he is a disgusting pleasure slave and has no business touching you let alone being in your presence." "I am well aware of who and what he is. His name is Nikolas and he is my friend. Now you will help him up, apologise to him, and leave us."

~_Fuck! Alrik is going to make my life Hel for this! Why didn't I just pick up my things and leave? Honor that the prince is defending a slave like me, but Alrik is going to make me regret everything._~ Once the foreman moved his foot, Nik jumped up. Remembering to keep his head down in an attempt to be shorter in height than both men.

A task that would be easy if it were the prince and him. Loki was still half a head taller even with Nikolas standing straight on his toes. The problem came with Alrik who was the same height.

"There is no need for all that your highness. I thank you for gracing me with your presence. I must take my leave now. I have many other duties to attend to." Bowing low to the ground, Nik proceeded to exit the training grounds and prepare for his nightly duties. Nik didn't see Loki's look of want mixed with the sadness of lose.


	4. Chapter 4

The palace was bustling. Slaves and servants scurrying off here and there trying to get things done for the big feast tonight. It was the eldest Prince Thor's names day. This was always an extravagant affair with a day and night full of food, mead, and nobles desperately looking for attention from the royal family. The brothel was closed so that all the slaves could help get everything ready, but would reopen later in the evening.

So far Nikolas had spent the day sweeping, dusting, moving tables and chairs, washing dishes, and setting the tables. He was now carrying food into the spacious room where dinner and dancing would commence. Nik was exhausted, but after he finished with this task, he would have a few hours off to relax.

Nik rushed through bringing in the rest of the food and fled to his room. He hadn't stopped thinking about Prince Loki. The memory of that day in the training grounds haunted his every waking moment. The kindness and companionship the younger prince offered freely confused Nik. Nikolas was unaccustomed to people seeking any but sexual gratification from him.

Nik had been lounging in a nice relaxing bath with oils he had received from a client. Prince Loki still on his mind. He wondered what it would be like to bed the young prince. His pale agile body naked in his bed, raven hair fanned out beneath his head. Nik's hand wandered down his stomach to grip his cock, which had began to harden.

Thoughts of Loki moaning in pleasure and screaming his name soon brought Nik to cumming over his hand and into the water. Nik cleaned his hand off and got out, pulling the plug. He wrapped a robe around himself when he started to hear faint music coming from the ballroom. He still had a few hours before anyone would come knocking on his door. He decided to take a risk.

* * *

The party was in full swing. People drinking and dancing. Beautiful nobel women (and even a few men) were gathered around Thor. Desperately vying for his attention. Loki found it all rather tiresome. A few lovely ladies had strolled over to him, only looking to gain favor with the royal family. Loki paid them no mind.

He was trying to figure out how long he had to stay when he noticed a gorgeous red haired women enter the ballroom in a beautiful emerald dress. She hair was kept down with a braid wrapped around her head that fell onto her bosom. Something about her screamed to Loki. The very sight of her sending shocks throughout his body. He must speak with her. He gracefully rose from his seat and sauntered over to her.

"Your elegant radiance is without compare. I would be honored if you would join me for a dance." She blushed as she smiled. "Prince Loki! Good evening. I'm afraid I don't dance." Loki grabbed her hand, bowing down to place a kiss upon it. "My dear, I'm sure a goddess such as yourself is as graceful as you are beautiful. One dance is all I ask."

She smirked at the prince. "Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you my Lord." With her permission, Loki pulled her onto the dance floor. Placing a hand on her hip, Loki led her into a waltz. "May I have your name? You know me, but I fear I am at a disadvantage." "Nikolina your highness."

They continued to dance with Nikolina stepping on the Prince's toes twice before he escorted her to an empty balcony. "I apologise again my Lord. I did try to warn you." Nikolina took in the exquisite formal attire the prince had on. A green and gold long sleeved tunic with tight soft black leather pants that fit in all the right places.

"You did indeed my lady. How is it I have never seen you before?" She turned away to grab the railing and look out at the calm night sky. "I don't attend these parties often." Loki cast an illusion that anyone nearby would see the two of them looking at the sky but unable to hear them.

Loki grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "Do not lie to me! I can sense the magic around you. The only women in Asgard who have magic is my mother and the healers and I have met the mages in the other realms. Magic leaves a trace of itself behind and I have felt this magic before. Who are you and why are you here?!"

Nikolina gently took Loki's face in her hands and kissed his lips, deepening the kiss when the prince let his mouth fall open. She pulled back still holding his face and looked into his eyes. "I am but a lost lonely soul endeavoring to find the companionship I had not known I had craved. I beg your pardon Prince Loki. I should not have kissed you. Thank you for the most splendid night I have ever had in all of my sad existence." She pushed him away and ran off out of sight.

* * *

Nearly a week after Prince Thor's party, Nikolas sat in his room waiting for his client to appear. Ivar, the steward had caught him missing the night of the party and had him whipped. The lashes on his back almost completely healed now. He had been warned to be on his best behavior for his client was very prestigious and had booked him for the entire evening.

~_Great. Probably one of the nobel guests left over from the Prince's party_.~ There was a knock on the door which Nik hurried to answer. Bowing down, Nik opened the door and gestured inside. "Welcome! I look forward to our evening together. I will satisfy your every need." A man walked passed him into the room.

"I certainly hope so." Nik's heart dropped into his stomach. He knew that smooth velvety voice. Standing up and closing the door, Nik turned towards his guest. "Prince Loki! What a surprise. I was unaware that you took male lovers." Loki crossed the room and grabbed Nik by his chin, forcing him to meet Loki's angry stare. "Change. Now." Nik gulped. "What would you like me to change into your highness? I have an assortment of lingerie as well as some toys."

The prince backhanded Nik, sending him to the ground. "Do not lie or play coy with me! I know it was you! Granted it took me some time to identify whose magic I had felt. My magic reached out to yours that day in the training yard. Since when does a slave have magic and why were you at Thor's party!?" The way Loki said 'slave' made Nik want to cry. Still sitting on the ground, Nik transformed into the woman from the party.

"I am from Vanaheimr and I was born with magic. I would probably be a healer if it wasn't for my red hair marking me a slave. I am sorry for deceiving you my Lord. Since the incident in the yard, my mind has not ceased with thoughts of you. As for the party, I merely wished to know what it would feel like for you to look upon me as someone who was not a slave. I committed the worst crime a slave can commit. Treason against the royal family. I imagine there will be an execution in the morning." There was silence for many moments. Nik remained on the floor still in his female form. "Stand up."

The prince stood intimidatingly tall before Nik. Nik closed his eyes and climbed to his feet, expecting a whipping. "My lord? Where would you like me?" "Change back." ~Of course. He would not want to beat a woman~ Nik was getting weary of these cold two word sentences. He did as he was told. Nik moved towards the bed, stripping as he went.

"I await your punishment your highness." Before he could get his pants off, Loki's hands stopped him. Cold hands trailed up his stomach and chest to cup his face. "I have never known a creature like you. I know not what this magic that binds us is, but I will find out. I do not intend to execute you for your actions. I find myself fascinated by you." Loki pushed Nikolas onto the bed before straddling his wide hips and kissed him.

Soon their kissing got hot and heavy. Nik pulling Loki's shirt over his head and bit his neck. Loki moved down Nik's chest to suck and bite at a nipple, making Nik cry out in pleasure. Nik reached for the Prince's pants, but again his hands were stopped. Loki lifted himself off the bed and pulled his shirt back on. Nik pushed himself up on to his elbows to look at the other man. Blinking back tears and trying to swallow the lump in his throat. ~_He is a prince. Why would he want a slave.~_

"I can change back into a woman if you prefer. Or I could-" Loki had raised a hand, signaling for Nikolas to cease speaking. "Your gender is not what deters me. I have bedded both men and women. I simply wish to take you for the first time in my bed. I want to see your vivid red hair against my black and green bed sheets. I wish to know how the moonlight from my balcony makes your lovely pale skin glow. I prefer to hear your screams of pleasure, knowing that I am the only one hearing them from the privacy of my chambers."

Nik's cock grew harder with each word Loki spoke. He could not stop himself from brushing his lips against Loki's. Loki deepened the kiss before pulling away and laying his forehead on Nik's. "Next time, do not pick a name so close to your own." Loki kissed Nik again before he turned and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning for sex

* * *

Nikolas woke with a smile. He felt extremely happy and he had no idea why. Perhaps because a certain raven haired prince wanted him without a care about his status as a slave. He went to the kitchens to grab some food, getting a few dirty looks from the servants. Then he went about doing chores for the day. He had laundry that needed to be washed. He would have to bath and prepare himself for the night.

* * *

The bordello was filled to the brim. The halls packed with half naked men and women. Everyone drinking, laughing, and making out. Nik stayed in his room, waiting for a paying customer. He didn't want to mingle with those out in the halls. Whores and drunk johns never mixed well. He laid on his bed, a plug nestled inside him keeping him spread but not too loose.

He sat listening to the cacophony of debauchery happening on the other side of his door. Nik started dozing when his door opened, letting in two men. Nik jumped off his bed and bowed with grace. "Good evening gentlemen. What can I do for you?" One of the men had short brown hair with a bit of stubble. "You're just as pretty as they proclaim." Nik forced a smile. "Thank you sir."

The other man had blond hair that came to his shoulders and a moustache. He stepped forward and grabbed Nik's chin. "Strip boy." Nikolas waiting for the man to release him before shucking his clothes, folding them, and placing them on a chair by the bed. He stood before the two men unashamed, looking at both of them in turn. "How would you like me sirs?"

"Get on all fours on the bed." Nik crawled into the bed with his ass facing the men. The blond walked over and put his hand on Nik's hip. "Well would you look at that? The little whore couldn't stand being empty." The hand moved to work the plug in and out of Nik. Nik let out a moan. "J-just wanted to make it easier for you sir." SMACK. Nik yelped as the hand playing with the plug stopped and landed a sharp slap to his exposed ass.

"And what if we didn't want it to be easy?" Nik swallowed hard. "I'm sorry for my presumption sirs." The brunette sneered cruelly. "Oh you will be." ~_Shit! This is gonna be a long painful night~_ The blond pulled the plug out and threw it on the floor. "Osvald go see if this slut knows how to use that mouth." The brunette now known as Osvald sat on the bed in front of Nik and took out his hardening cock.

"Get to it boy!" Nik lowered himself onto his elbows and swallowed him down to the base. His tongue swirled around the tip as his hand fondled the man's balls. Osvald groaned and fisted Nik's long hair. "Fuck! Vekel he knows what he's doing!" Vekel got on the bed behind Nik and entered him with one hard thrust. Nik pulls his mouth off the cock to suck on one of the man's balls, using his hand to give the throbbing member a few strokes.

The man behind him pumping his hips violently into Nik. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and the obscene licking filled the room. Nik was about to take the cock back into his mouth when the man came, catching him in the face. " Ha! Now you look like a real whore." Osvald got off the bed and walked to the foot of the bed. "How is he Vek? Is he tight?"

Another smack to his ass left a clear red hand print. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Osvald got on the bed behind Nik. "Think he can take both of us?" Nik's eyes widened. ~_Fuck no!_~ Vekel laughs. "Oh he will and he'll enjoy it won't you boy?" Vekel gave a rough thrust to emphasize his words.

"Oh! Yes sir I would like that very much." Osvald pushed his cock into Nik's entrance, sliding along Vekel's dick. Nik bite his lip as it felt as though he was being split open. The men took turns thrusting in and out. Nik could feel his skin tearing from the savage assault. His blood began to coat the two cocks within him. Nik's lip was starting to bleed from him biting so viciously in pain. Nik was getting dizzy before everything went dark.

When Nik came to, he was sticky and sore. He could feel dry come on his face, back, and ass as well as dry blood. He got off the bed hissing in agony when he heard a clinking noise. A pouch of gold coins fell from his back on to the bed. ~_Fucking Norns everything hurts. At least those bastards paid me more than enough._~ Nik went about getting some buckets of water to heat for a bath. In no time, he was sinking in a hot bath with lavender and willow bark oil and thought about how life would be with Prince Loki

* * *

Loki walked into the royal gardens. The sunlight warmed his skin as he found his mother tending to her stargazer lilies. The white and pink colored flowers looking exotic and the faint aroma pleasantly calming. "Mother? I wish to speak with you." The All-Mother glanced up and smile softly at her second son. "Loki, my dear come sit with me." Frigga led her son over to a bench beneath a beautiful willow tree.

"I hoped to know about rare magic. I have recently experienced a bizarre bit of magic I believe." Frigga grabbed Loki's hands and held them within her smaller ones. "Were you hurt? Was it something you conjured?" "No mother. I encountered someone and when our eyes met, I felt euphoria. It was very peculiar. Was it a love spell?" Frigga smiled knowingly. "It was not a love spell. At least not in the way you are thinking."

Loki leaned forward frantically. "Then what was it mother!? I am constantly plagued with thoughts of them. I want nothing more than to be in their presence every moment of the day. Even in sleep, I get no peace. My mind filled with dreams of them. How is this not a love spell?" "My darling boy. You are here with me and not with the one who has seemed to claim your heart and mind. You are questioning this feeling instead of blindly following it. Therefore you have your free will."

Loki stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "If it is not a love spell, then what is it mother? I must know." Frigga rose and placed a calming hand on Loki's back. "You have found your soulmate." Loki stood shocked and unmoving for several minutes. His mother making her way into the palace. "Soulmate!? That's ridiculous!"


	6. Chapter 6

Loki angrily walked through the palace to the brothel. No one dared to stop him. The look on his face enough to discourage even the Norns from intervening. He burst through Nikolas' door to find the room in utter disarray. There were pages ripped out of books that

littered the floor. Clothes tossed aside from the dresser. The bed was a disgusting mess of blood, cum, and rose oil. The prince used his magic to tidy and clean the room when he heard a groan come from the next room. Loki found Nik in the tub in the small bathroom.

Nik looked awful. From what Loki could see, Nik was covered in bruises. The water in the tub was tinted red. "Nikolas? What happened?" Nik's head lolled to the side to look at Loki. " My prince! If you'll give but a moment, I shall be ready to receive you." With that

said, Nikolas tried to get up. He would have fallen onto the floor had the young prince not caught him. He helped Nik out of the tub and dried him. He then carried Nik out to his bed. "What happened?" The words sounded as cold and stern as the look on Loki's face.

Nik just smiled back. "Another glamorous and well-paid night as a whore. Nothing to concern yourself with my Lord. I thank you for all your help. Is there anything I can do for you?" Loki sneered. "Do not bullshit me! You look as though you have gone ten rounds with Thor's beloved hammer! What happened!?"

Nik laid back on the bed and sighed. "I've told you my prince. Just another night doing my job as a pleasure slave. Some of my clients enjoy marking me and causing me pain. It makes them feel powerful. And as long as they are paying, they are welcome to do as they like with me."

Loki huffed and looked away. "You enjoy letting them abuse you like this?" A bitter laughter filled the room. "I don't have a choice! No I don't enjoy being fucked or beaten day in and day out, but it's better than what I've had before. I am a slave and this is my lot in life. At least now I get paid for being fucked. I have a bed and food. I can bathe when I wish as long as I fetch the water. You have no idea what it is like to be where I've been! I would not want that for anyone."

The last sentence was only a whisper but Loki heard it. Loki healed Nik's injuries. "Mmm that's a really handy spell. Need to learn that one." That was the last thing he said, before Nik passed out.

* * *

Five hours later, Nik finally began to stir. He sat straight up, only for his head to collide with a book. He looked around rubbing his head. He was in his room where he had apparently been laying with his head in the young Prince's lap. "You should drink some water and eat something. Then we have some things to discuss."

Nik went to get off the bed, but Loki grabbed his arm. "Thank you for staying with me Prince Loki, but it was not needed." Nik pulled his arm back and walked to the door, opening it. Loki raised an eyebrow "I'm not leaving until you have eaten and have spoken about some things."

Nik sighed and closed the door again. "What is it we could possibly have to talk about? You're a prince and I'm a slave. The only thing we would need to talk about is what you'd like me to do for you and how much?" Loki put his book down and walked over to Nik, putting his hands on Nik's face. "Stop this nonsense. Sit down and eat. We have much that needs to be discussed." Nik grabbed Loki's hands, but didn't take them from his face. "Very well. Let us go get some food. I can't stand being in this room any longer."

* * *

Loki and Nik sat on a blanket in the royal gardens with a basket of food between them. "Always wanted to come here. I've often heard about how lovely Queen Frigga's gardens are. She has wonderful taste in flowers. Most of these I don't know, but some I recognize from Vanaheimr."

Loki frowned. "Do you miss it there?" Nik gave Loki an amused look. "Do I miss Vanaheimr?" He starts to laugh. "By the Norns, No!" The prince looks confused. "But it was your home." Nik chuckles. "I may have been born there, but it was never a home to me. My life has been vastly better here on Asgard."

Loki sighs and looks away. "Here on Asgard where you are beaten and raped!?" "For money. Yes it is better to be beaten and fucked for money rather than for nothing at all. At least now I can have food to eat and clothes to wear and any extra I have I give to others less fortunate. If I had a choice, I would do something else, but this is all I am good for! I understand that I'm not good enough for you. That doesn't mean you need to rub it in my face every chance you get!"

By the time Nik was done talking, he was on his feet and turning to leave. Loki quickly stood and grabbed his hand. "Have me whipped for my disrespect but don't expect me to stand here and listen to how much better you are compared to me." Loki turn Nik's head to look at him. "I apologise. That's not what I meant to do. There is something we must discuss. This is not how I planned it going though."

Nikolas took hold of Loki's hands. "So just tell me. I'm not high born or noble. Don't talk fancy to me. Just tell me what it is."

"I believe we may be soulmates." Nik pulled away. "Soulmates!? There is no such thing. And even if there was, it wouldn't happen to a whore like me. Please do not mock me." Nik began walking away. " I'm not mocking you. I didn't believe it either at first but there is such a thing as soulmates. They are very rare yet it is known to happen. I was drawn to you the moment I saw you." Nik froze. "You aren't playing with me?"

Loki smiled and stepped in front of Nik. "I don't bring just anyone to my mother's gardens. It would pleaseme greatly if I could court you." Nik grasped Loki's hands again. "You're talking fancy again. Just kiss me." Loki leans forward to lay his forehead against Nik's. "That would please me greatly as well." Nik rolls his eyes and presses his lips to the young Prince's.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed since Loki officially decided to court Nikolas. Every week the young prince had sent some kind of gift. Bath oils, silks, or jewelry. Nik didn't know what to do with all the luxurious presents. It felt rude to sell them or give them away. So they sat in a trunk at the end of Nikolas' bed.

Around lunchtime a couple days after Loki's last gift, the prince himself came knocking at Nikolas' door. A moment later, Nik answered wearing only a pair of black pants. "My prince! What are you doing here in the middle of the day?" Loki's smile both excited and frightened Nik "I'm here to invite you to lunch with my mother."

Nik's jaw drops and his eyes widened. "Lunch with Queen Frigga? The All-Mother?" Loki chuckles. "I know her as just mother, but yes. She's actually a bit cross with me for not having introduced you yet. Therefore in order to save myself from receiving anymore of her wrath, will you please attend lunch with my mother and I?"

Nik stood there for several moments, frozen and trying to form a coherent thought. Loki grinned at the other man's discomfort. "I should warn you that if you decline now, she is likely to come find you." If possible, Nik seemed more horrified by that idea. "Why is she upset with you?" Loki gently push Nik inside the small room and closed the door.

"I've told her about you and she was actually the one that told me about soulmates." Nik laid down on his bed face down. He mumbled something into the pillow, but Loki was unable to make out what it was. He sat down next to Nik and rubbed his back. Nik turned his head away from the pillow.

"The Queen knows that a slave is her son's soulmate? I'm sure she's thrilled to meet me." Loki leaned over and placed a kiss to Nik's forehead. "Do not speak that way. My mother will not care as long as I am happy." A soft smile formed on Nik's face. "I make you happy?" Loki rested his forehead against Nik's.

"In the time that we've known each other, I have felt a contentment that I have not felt since my youth." Nik snorted in amusement. "You say that as if you were eons old. You are not much older than myself and we are still considered children by most." Loki grabbed the other man's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Still I grew up in the shadow of my brother's glory and was criticized for my magic and odd appearance. Yet that all seems to disappear whenever I am in your presence." Nik kissed Loki's soft lips "I think now I know why they call you Silver-Tongue." A mischievous grin came across Loki's face.

"Oh darling, you have no idea. Now let us join my mother for lunch before I decide to demonstrate exactly why I was given the nickname." Loki winked as he dragged Nik off. Nikolas was left wanting to stall as his pants began to tighten from thoughts of the raven-haired man on his knees.

* * *

Queen Frigga waited in the small dining room that was meant for just the royal family. On the table in front of her was several platters full of meat, fruit, and cheese. Three silver goblets filled with wine. She had just taken a sip of her wine when her youngest son entered the room holding hands with another man.

The man had long red hair that was tied neatly. He was a few inches shorter than Loki and had such beautiful blue eyes. They reminded the queen of her eldest son Thor's eyes. The man was attractive and wore simple clothing. ~_I've not seen him at court before. Yet he looks familiar._~

Frigga stood and made her way over to the two men, embracing Loki before acknowledging the other male. "It is wonderful to finally meet you! My son has been very tight-lipped about you. I knew nothing of who you were except his soulmate." Nik bit his lip. "I hope I'm not a disappointment to you."

Frigga took Nik's hands and pulled him towards the table. "Oh my dear. Why would you think something like that?" Nik waited until the All-Mother had taken her seat before sitting down to answer. Loki joined them. "I'm sure I am not at all what you were expecting." Loki started putting food on plates for Nik, his mother, and himself. "And what do you think I was expecting?"

Loki stopped what he was doing. "Mother." Frigga looked from my son to Nikolas. "I am merely asking him a question and trying to learn more about him since you have not told me anything." Nik took a large gulp of his wine, hoping the alcohol would calm his nerves. "You were probably expecting a lady from noble lineage."

Frigga chuckled. "Not at all. I know my son well enough to know that none of the ladies from noble families have ever caught his interest. To be perfectly honest, I did not know what to expect. Now tell me more about yourself. I would like to know all about the person who **has **caught my son's interest."

Nik looked at Loki fearfully, not knowing what to to say. Loki was handing out plates of food, avoiding eye contact and letting Nik direct the conversation. "W-what would you like to know your majesty?"

Frigga smiled, catching on to his son's intentions. "I want to know about you dear. What do you do for work?" Nik looked at her with wide eyes. "W-work?" Nik swallowed thickly pass the lump that had formed in his throat. "Do you work in the markets or for a blacksmith? Are you a soldier?" Those all sounded like wonderful jobs. Perhaps to a 'free' man they were not so wonderful, but compared to Nik's life, they seemed like Valhalla.

Nik bent his head in shame. "No ma'am. I-i am a pleasure slave and do chores around the palace." Frigga didn't hesitate. "Ah so that must be how you and Loki met?" Nik felt his cheeks burn. "Prince Loki has never acquired my services." The young prince decided to save him.

"I did meet him whilst I was in the training grounds. He was tending to the weapons when I thought to join him." Frigga clicked her tongue. "You weren't antagonizing your brother and his friends again were you?" Nik caught the hint of a grin behind Loki's cup as he drank his wine. "I never antagonize them mother." Frigga's eyebrow cocked at her son's words.

"Really? And who was that turned Thor green for two weeks?" Loki chuckled. "That soap was in his bathing chambers for almost a month! It's hardly my fault that oaf bathes once a month. If he had bothered to clean himself before then, the dye wouldn't have been left to sit so long and would have only lasted a day or two."

Nik failed to stifle a laugh. Both queen and prince glanced his way. "You were the one to put that dye in his soap!" Loki chewed on a bit of boar meat before replying. "He shouldn't have stolen my book then."

* * *

Nik and Loki were wondering the gardens after their lunch. "I thought your mother would be more upset over me not only being a slave but also a whore." Loki stopped Nikolas by placing both hands on his face.

"She, like myself, can see that you are much more than that. It does not define all that you are." Nik grabbed the back of Loki's neck and forced that lips together.

They're tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. Both out of breath when they pulled apart. Nik firmly bit Loki's bottom lip, receiving a gasp for the prince. "I think I'm starting to believe in soulmates."


	8. Chapter 8

Frigga had set Nik up with chambers of his own in the same corridor that held Loki's quarters. Nik's new rooms were bigger and much nicer than his room in the brothel. He was very grateful.

Not only did he get a better bed and larger living space, but he was also close to his mate. Often times Loki and him would share a meal in each other's rooms.

After being with each other for a couple of months, both men were beginning to feel the bond that connected the two deeply.

They were able to feel what the other felt or could sense where the other was. Nik had never been so happy before. He still was a slave and continued to work as a whore but he had someone who loved him and felt like he belonged. He was also able to save some of his earnings to get Loki a gift when he found something worthy for the prince.

* * *

It was early morning when Nik left his room to begin his duties for the day. Many of the nobles were still in bed. He was tempted to stop by Loki's chambers to wish him good morning. The young prince was usually awake early reading. He decided not to disturb his mate as he made his way to the slave quarters to receive his work assignment.

He had just passed the kitchens when two einherjar blocked his path. They were both in the usual gold armor with helmets that had both horns and wings on it and each were carrying a spear. "The All-Father wishes for you to join the royal family for breakfast." Nik was terrified. He had only met Odin All-Father once when he first came to Asgard.

*_Nik was in agony. Dried mud clung to every inch of his body. Tears ran down his face. His back dripping blood from the whip lashes he had received just before being dragged to Asgard. His torn clothes barely covered him. _

_"I hereby bequeath to you Odin All-Father this slave. I ask that you hold him in your dungeon for a century. After that, I care not what you do with him then. He is henceforth banished from Vanaheimr for high treason. If I ever see him in my kingdom again, he will be executed. Do you accept All-Father?" _

_Odin looked at the slave on his knees before him. His one eye seemed to stare into Nikolas' very being as he studied him. "If you do not want him, I can simply have him killed now." Odin circled around Nik. "He is very young to have committed such a crime. Still a child. What is his name?" King Njord made a disgusted huff. "He is a filthy treacherous slave! Who cares what his name is?! We just call him slave." _

_Odin walked in front of Njord. "I will accept this slave. It is a waste of life to execute one so young. I will agree to your terms and he shall spend the next one hundred years in a dungeon cell." Odin and Njord grasped the others forearm and sealed the deal.*_

Nik shook himself out of the memory and addressed the two palace guards. "Did King All-Father say why?" The two stepped closer. "Only that we were to escort you." Nik moved to the side to allow the two men to pass as he got in line behind them. "Lead the way gentlemen."

They walked in silence the whole way there. Nik felt extremely anxious. The three men finally reached the royal families dining hall. Nik was slightly relieved to see Loki at the table, along with the King and Queen. Loki seemed confused to see him there.

Frigga got up and walked over to Nik. "Good morning darling. Come join us." She pulled Nik in for a hug and grabbed his hand to bring him over to the table. "Take a sit. We are waiting for Thor. He should be along soon." Nik sat down next to Loki and looked at him with wide fearful eyes.

His hand immediately reached for Loki's under the table. Loki gave Nik's hand a gentle squeeze. All the while, Nik could feel Odin's one eye focused on him. "Um...g-good morning." Nik's heart felt as though it were lodged in his throat and he was on the verge of tears. He wasn't sure he'd be able to eat anything.

"Is it true that you are my son's soulmate?" Odin's voice sent a shiver down Nik's spine. "I believe so your majesty." Before anyone could do or say anything else, Thor burst through the doors. "Good morning! I apologise for keeping you all waiting." Thor took a sit across from Nik. "Do I know you? You seem familiar...Wait! You're that servant that I always seem to bump into."

Nik's cheeks burned in shame. "I am a slave your highness. And I am the one that keeps running into you because I don't ever watch where I'm walking." Nik stares down at the table. Thankfully he was saved from further embarrassment when the servants started bringing out platters of various foods. Nik was looking at his empty plate when he felt a hand clasp his thigh.

He glanced up to see Loki giving him a soft smile. "What is the difference between slave and servant?" Loki grimaced at Thor's question. Nik sighed. "A servant is a free person who gets paid. A slave is more or less property" Thor was busy piling food on his plate. "But you work in the brothel. You get paid for that don't you?" Loki slammed his fist on the table. "Thor! Cease your questions! This is not an appropriate topic for breakfast." Thor had his mouth full. "I'm just trying to get to know him."

"Then ask questions _about_ him!" Odin suddenly stood up. "Boys! That is enough!" Loki and Thor both mumbled. "Silence! Both of you!" Throughout the argument, Nik hadn't moved. Frigga reached over and started filling Nik's plate. "Is there anything you don't like to eat?" Nik gazed at her in awe. "No ma'am. Everything here is fine. Thank you." The rest of the meal went smoothly. The family making small talk and Nik was able to relax, even though he could feel the All-Father's calculating gaze on him.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a whole year since Loki had started courting Nikolas. Loki had been a prefect gentleman. They had never had sex. Only sharing kisses.

Nik felt guilty that during that entire time, he hadn't gotten Loki a single gift. Tonight was going to be different. He had been saving his gold and had finally been able to find something for his princely soulmate. It had taken a while to figure out what to give the raven-haired man who could get anything he wanted.

* * *

Loki was excited for today. He had planned to spend the day with Nik. He got up early and had the servants prepare a nice breakfast to be eaten on his balcony overlooking Asgard. He had the whole day scheduled with things to do with his beloved.

Loki sent a servant to escort Nik to his chambers. After about half an hour, Nik arrived at Loki's quarters just as the last servant finished bringing breakfast in."Big plans for today? This is extravagant, even for you, my prince."

Loki, who had his back facing away from the door, turned and graced Nik with a smile full of love. "Only for you. I had the day planned and I'm not sure if we will be able to stop for lunch." Nik kissed Loki. "Oh and what did you have planned love?"

"It's a surprise. Now let's enjoy this fine meal." Loki pulled out a chair for Nik to sit. "You're lucky you're cute." Loki quirked an eyebrow. "Only cute? You wound my poor ego." Nik snorted. "I'm sure you're ego will recover." Both soulmates sat to eat their breakfast.

* * *

Loki brought Nik to a forest far from the palace. The couple had gotten Loki's horse and the ride had taken most of the day. The sun was starting to set when they reached a clearing near the forest and dismount from the horse.

Loki began setting out a blanket on the ground. "So why did you bring me out here?" The prince didn't stop what he was doing. Loki had brought an entire supper for them to share as they watched the sunset. Loki sat down and looked at Nik expectantly.

"This is cozy. I didn't take you for a romantic." Loki gave a copy smile. "You bring it out in me." Nik took a spot next to his prince. "I'm going to start thinking that you're trying to make me fat with all this food." Loki sweetly kissed Nik's nose.

"You could use some fattening up. You are skinnier than I am!" Nik huffed. "I'm not that skinny!" Loki smiled and stole a kiss. "Come. Let us eat and then I have a surprise for you."

"Another surprise!? I thought breakfast and me having the day off from my duties and having supper while we watched the sunset was all a surprise?" Loki had laid out all sorts of things to eat. From meat to fruit, to soup and sweet breads. There was even spiced and honey wine.

"I hope you're not expecting me to eat all of this?" Loki laughed. "I'll be eating as well." "Yes but even between the two of us, there's no way we could eat everything. Not unless you planned on having your brother join us."

Loki suddenly lunged himself at Nik, knocking them both over with him laying on top. "Oh no. It is only you and I. You are mine." Loki proceeded to lavish kisses on Nik to any place within reach. Going as far as to bite a mark into Nik's neck. Nik let out a moan.

"You keep that up my prince and dinner may have to wait." Loki hummed in response. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Besides you cannot possibly know how much I've wanted you." Nik lightly bit Loki's lower lip.

"Probably about as much as I've wanted you. I have wanted to take you to my bed since I've first seen you. Couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you were and wanting to see if you were flexible." Loki smiled down at Nik, mischief twinkling in his green eyes.

"Perhaps you will find out just how flexible I can be and why I am called Silver-tongue." Loki wriggled his eyebrows. Nik grinded his hips up against Loki, who groaned. "Don't tease me, my prince." Reluctantly, the two sat up and began eating.

* * *

After watching the sun set, Loki and Nik laid on the blanket looking at the stars. Nik squeezed Loki's hand. "I've got a gift for you. I hope you won't be disappointed. I've been saving all my earnings and finally found something worthy of my prince."

Loki gave him a sad smile. "Oh love. You didn't need to get my anything. I already have you." "Hush you. You're going to make me cry." Nik pulled out a bundle of cloth from a sack attached to his waist. He puts the gift in Loki's hands. Loki looks at Nik questionly.

"Just open it please." Loki unwraps the cloth and finds two elegant looking daggers. The blades were a bluish green color and the hilt was a stunning silver with tree branches etched delicately into it.

The daggers had a good weight to them. Not too heavy and not too light. They were perfectly balanced. Loki let out a gasp, looking up at Nik with water in his eyes. "I hope you like them. I wasn't sure if you would have need for them. I remember you telling me that your old ones had broken."

Loki set the daggers down and pulled Nik to him in a fierce kiss. They didn't pull away until air became a necessity. "I will cherish them forever. They are so beautiful, I don't want to ever use them. I did still need new ones." "Please use them. That's what I got them for."

"Close your eyes." As Nik's eyes shut, he felt Loki move away from him. "Loki? You didn't leave me here did you?" A hand touched his shoulder, then he could feel both of Loki's hand behind his neck. Something clicked and a light weight settled around his throat.

"Open them." Nik blinked his eyes open to look at the odd necklace that he now wore. The necklace was a sophisticated black cord with a grey rune pendant. The rune had two snakes intertwined. Nik looked at Loki as he pulled a similar necklace from under his tunic.

"I have one just like it. It will protect you. If you are ever in trouble, just hold it and think of me. I've imbued my magic within the rune. It will allow you to teleport yourself to me." Nik held the rune and smiled. "I'll never take it off." Loki smiled back and pulled Nik into a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Nikolas and Loki had been together for many years now. They had spent that time learning about and teaching each other new things. Nik and Queen Frigga had grown close very quickly. She was fond of the young man who happened to be her son's soulmate.

She had began educating Nik on the use of his magic as well as the different schools of magic. He and Loki were also good with elemental magic, which those who did not know any better would refer to it as destruction magic.

Nik's favorite kind of magic seemed to be healing as he showed to be adept at for one who had very little experience. Loki's favorite was illusion magic which surprised no one.

* * *

One night while the couple made out in Loki's bed, Nik started grinding his hips against Loki. They were both half hard already. "Take me love. Haven't we been chaste long enough?" Loki looked at Nik with concern. "Are you sure? I don't want to be like the other men who have taken you-"

Nik put his hand over Loki's mouth. "You are unlike any man I have met Loki Odinson. The difference between those men and you is that I want to be here, giving myself willingly. You could never be like them. You have never hurt me or force me to do anything. You love and care for me even though I have done very little to earn that. You already have my heart and soul, so I beg you to take my body at well. In all this time, we haven't done much more than tease each other and honesty it's very frustrating."

Nik ended his speech with a laugh. He gave a wicked smile. "Besides what happened to wanting to see my vivid red hair against you black and green bed sheets? Or knowing how the moonlight from your balcony makes my lovely pale skin glow? And wanting to be the only one to hear my screams of pleasure?"

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Norns! You remember all that?" Nik was still giving him the same evil smile. "Of course. I've thought of little else since you uttered those words. Not to mention, you keep teasing to show me why you are Silver-tongue. Or is my prince all talk?"

Loki gave a smile that left no doubt why he was named the God of Mischief. "Oh darling, I am more than just talk." Loki proceeded to fulfil his promise to Nik all those years ago. He used his magic to shed both their clothes and kissed his way down to Nik's chest. He took a nipple in his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth as one hand rolled the other between two fingers.

Soon the pair were panting and rubbing against each other. "Oil?" Nik gasped as he writhed under his prince. Loki grabbed a vial from beneath the pillow and poured a little on his hand. "Use that alot do you? Think of me- ohh yes!" Loki had two fingers in Nikolas' ass and was stretching the tight muscles. "Sweet Valhalla! How are you so tight!?" Nik pushed himself on to Loki's fingers, needing more. "Ahh-i do exercises and there is a potion I use. Do-oh please do that again?"

Loki had three fingers inside Nik now and would turn his hand just right to caress that sensitive spot that made his mate moan so deliciously. "Stop teasing and give me your cock already!" Nik dug his nails into Loki's shoulders, pulling him closer. "You are more beautiful than Freya." Loki lined his cock up to Nik's entrance and sank inside, relishing in the warm cavern between his lovers cheeks which clenched perfectly around him.

"By Yggdrasil! More! I need all of you." Loki slowly slide himself deeper within the magnificent creature below him. Once they were flush together, two twin lights flowed around them. One green and the other purple.

The lights connected and it became difficult to tell when one began and the other ended. The men felt immense power overcome them as their bond grew stronger. They thrusted wildly, almost violently together as the magic from their bond intensified the pleasure. They both came, howling their bliss until they passed out.

* * *

When the soulmates awoke, the glow from the morning sun lit up the room. Nik opened his eyes first to see his prince's peaceful handsome face. "Morning love." Loki made a sound of disgust. "We need to bathe."

Nik pushed Loki from on top of him to the other side of the bed. "I'll go fill the bath while you change the sheets." He kissed Loki's forehead as he got up. As he was about to enter the bathroom, Nik felt the tingle of magic and looked to see a green mist surrounded the bed. "That's cheating."

Once the tub filled, the two sank into the warm relaxing water. They washed each other silently, just content to enjoy the feel of the other's hands. "Nik? There is something I have been wondering about-" Loki trailed off nervously. It worried Nik to see his usually confident prince so unsure of himself.

"What's wrong love?" Loki pulled Nik close and kissed his temple. "Will you tell me what happened in Vanaheim? This is a big part of who you are that I feel I'm missing out on" Nik tensed in Loki's arms. Nik sighed and pushed himself out of his love's embrace.

"You finish up here and meet in the bedroom." As Nik was about to get out, Loki grabbed his hand. "Darling?" Nik squeezed Loki's hand. "Please give me some time to collect myself." Loki kissed Nik's lips and let him go.

* * *

Loki relaxed in the tub for a bit before joining his lover. When he entered the bedroom, the first thing Loki noticed was the smell of alcohol. He saw a cask on the small dining table. "Nik? I thought you didn't like mead." He heard a sigh come from behind the sofa. "Gonna need it for this conversation."

Loki walked over to Nik and sat on the floor next to him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Nik cuddled up to Loki. "I want to tell you. You should know." Nik threw back the rest of his drink. "In Vanaheim, those born with red hair are meant to be slaves. Something about redheads being an unnatural disease or some bullshit. Think they're jealous that we're prettier."

Nik was slurring his words a bit. "So I've always been a slave, but not like I am now. Had more free will. Well the royal prick..I mean prince was fond of me. One night he asked me to join his bed. I refused and thought that was the end of that. Should have known better. He followed me and forced himself on me."

Loki pressed his lips to Nik's temple. "I'm so sorry my love." Nik got up and stumbled over to refill his cup. "That's not the worst part. It wasn't long after that that I found out I could get pregnant." Loki's eyes widened in shock.

"I never told anyone I was pregnant. I didn't want anything from the royal family. As the months went by, I began to love this child growing inside me. When the time came for it to be born, I tried to do it alone. I passed out and woke up in the healing chambers. Just as my child came out, the king entered the room. I had never been more scared in all my life.

I begged him not to hurt the baby and that I didn't want anything from them. He took my baby and had me dragged to the whipping post. I was viciously whipped within an inch of my life. Then the King yanked me to the bifrost and brought me to Asgard. To this day, I don't know what happened to my child. I don't even know the gender. I spent a hundred years in the dungeons per King Njord's request to Odin."

Loki held Nik tight, trying to show his love and support as tears ran down both of their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Nikolas had blacked out from exhaustion. Loki held him close, swearing to the Norns to always protect him. To think of everything this wonderful person had been through and to not become a broken hollow husk was almost too much for the prince. For Nik to have what happened to him and still be a kind and caring person spoke volumes about how strong he was, both mentally and spiritually.

Loki was furious with the king and prince of Vanaheimr for their part in his mate's torment. He wanted nothing more than to get revenge for Nik, but knew he could not as that would likely cause trouble, not only for his love but also for the realms. As Loki gathered Nik in his arms and carried him to the bed, he decided to take things day by day and offer his endless love and support to the man who had captured his heart.

It had been a few months since Nik's confession about what happened to him in Vanaheimr and to his surprise, nothing had changed between the prince and himself. He had thought Loki would be disgusted by him, but his feelings stayed the same. In fact, they seemed to increase tenfold. Loki had grown overly protective of him and constantly had to have him within arms reach or eyesight at the very least. Nik loved it, but it had made certain things difficult. Having a prince so close all the time made working in the brothel impossible. So much so, that Nik took a more permanent position as a palace servant.

Nik was lounging in bed in Loki's room (though Loki repeatedly told him that it was theirs) when he heard a knock at the door. "Um come in." Nikolas was shocked to see the Queen herself enter. He was standing immediately and bowing. "Your majesty! Prince Loki is not here." Frigga smiled. "Oh I know. I have sent him on some errands so that I may have a moment alone with you. Sit my dear. You do not need to bow to me." Nik quickly received a chair for the All-Mother before taking a seat.

Frigga grasped Nik's hands. "I thought you and I could begin planning your wedding. You and Loki have been together for a few years now. And I think it's time for you two to settle down." Nik bit his lip. "Isn't this something Loki should do as prince." The Queen sighed. "I have already spoken to Loki about this. He has told me that he does not care if there IS a ceremony. He's perfectly happy with whisking you away to Alfheimr, getting married there and finding a cottage in the woods to live in."

Nik smiles. "Yes we had talked about living in Alfheimr. He's told me it's beautiful there. How the whole realm is a forest and the light elves are kind. It sounds wonderful." "It is lovely my dear. Unfortunately Loki is a prince and certain things are required of him. At the very least a wedding ceremony to let all know that the second prince of Asgard has found his mate and consort.

My son has been less than helpful and this gives us a chance to spend more time together. Especially if you both are going to leave me and you had best come back to visit often or I shall be very cross at you both." Nik lifted one of Frigga's hands and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Very well my Queen."

Three months had gone and they weren't even close to being done with planning everything for the wedding. "Loki I could use your help or even your opinion on the wedding." Loki was sprawled out across the bed reading. With his chest and feet bare, having just bathed, the sight was proving to be quite a distraction for Nik. "Darling, I've told you and my mother several times that I do not care for all this fuss. I simply want us married and living happily in Alfheimr."

Loki never took his eyes off the book. Loki seemed to stretch out and if possible, show more of his delectable body off without trying. Nik couldn't resist anymore. He walked over to the bed and straddled the prince. He began placing kisses over Loki's face, neck, and chest. Loki rolled his eyes but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "I'm trying to read." Nik pressed himself closer to Loki to bite and suck on an earlobe. He grinded his hips against Loki's, pulling a moan from both of them.

"Then you probably shouldn't be doing it half naked teasing me." A wide smile replaced the scowl on the prince's face. "And how was I teasing you when I have done nothing but lie here?" Nik's hands roamed the bare flesh beneath him as his mouth made it's descent to the firm muscled chest. "So you wouldn't care if we wore red for the wedding?" Nik tried and failed to keep a straight face. Loki glared at Nik.

"You know very well that red is Thor's color." "Is it? Then perhaps you should give some input into the wedding. Otherwise I may just decide that I look good in red or would prefer to host a tournament for celebration." Loki abandoned his book and flipped them so he was on top. "And they call ME the trickster?" Nik gave an evil grin. "Maybe that's why we're perfect together."


	12. Chapter 12

There was less than a month away from their wedding and Nik couldn't be more excited. Loki finally decided to help which made planning everything go faster. Nikolas was so happy. He had found actual love, not just lust, and would be married and living in Alfheimr. It was too good to be true. He was constantly pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Nik stood still as an elderly woman poked and prodded at him. She was tailoring his outfit for the wedding. They were in the All-Mother's chambers. He was appreciating how the green and black suit looked on him when he noticed the Queen enter the room. "Oh darling, you are captivating! My son won't be able to keep his eyes or hands off of you."

Nik's eyes grew wide and he could feel his cheeks heat up. "Frigga!" The Queen smiled wickedly. "I'm sure your honeymoon will be very eventful." Nik hid his face in his hands. "This right here is where Loki gets all his mischievousness from!" Frigga gave a smug smirk. "There's nothing wrong with sex darling. It's a completely natural thing. Now Odin and I-" Nik's face, ears, and neck turned red.

"Oh Norns! I am NOT talking about sex with my fiance's mother and the Queen of Asgard." The tailor snorted in amusement. She stood up facing Nik. "I'm finished my dear. Prince Loki's and your suits will be done before the wedding." Nik hugged her. "Thank you so much!" With a small smile, she turned to leave, stopping in front of the Queen. "And Frigga dear, stop tormenting the boy."

Nik ate dinner alone on the balcony overlooking Asgard in Loki's room. Loki and Thor had been sent to Alfheimr to discuss the terms of peace and trade between the two realms. Doing their princely duty, though it was most likely that Loki was doing all the talking while Thor indulge in the food and mead. Loki was also on business to find a place within Alfheimr to live after the wedding.

Suddenly Nikolas was brought back to the present by a loud knock on the chamber doors. A moment later, the king walked in. Nik's eyes grew wide as he scrambled from the table into the room to bow before the All-Father.

"Hello my boy. I have come to speak with you concerning my son." Nik gestured to a set of chairs. "Of course my king." The king remained standing. "I have found you a place in Alfheimr to live." Nik smiled. "Thank you your majesty. That is very kind of you. Loki will be most-" "Only for you to live." Nik looked confused. "I don't understand." "I will free you as a slave and allow for any costs to live in Alfheimr if you leave Loki and never come back, never see or talk to my son ever again for as long as you live."

Nikolas was shocked. Never had the King seemed averse to his being with Loki. "Your highness, I love your son with every breath in my body and every beat of my heart. He has filled a void in me that I never thought possible. I'm sorry Odin All-Father, but I cannot and will not leave Loki." The king looked indifferent as he half turned to the door and banged Gungnir against the floor.

"I feared that would be your answer. Very well. You leave me with no choice." Before Nik could ask what he meant, the doors opened and several Einherjar soldiers came in. Two grabbed Nik. "I Odin All-Father hereby condemn you to spend the rest of your days in slavery in Vanaheimr." Nikolas felt numb.

~How could the king do this? What had he done wrong?~ Both Nik and Odin knew that Nikolas would be executed if he stepped foot into Vanaheimr again. The guards started dragging Nik out of the rooms with Odin following behind. Nik may have been relieved to be going down secret pathways to get to the Bifrost if he wasn't so shocked about what was actually happening.

"My King? Why do this? Have I not done all that was required of me here? Have I not made your son happy?" Nik felt slightly sick by the intense expression on the king's face. "None of that matters. Loki has his duties to follow and you are in the way." Nik's jaw dropped. "Odin All-Father, please. I am his soulmate. The Norns have decided that Loki and I belong together. You cannot tear us apart. The Fates will make you suffer for cutting their thread of destiny."

They had arrived at the Bifrost where Heimdall and King Njord stood waiting. "I see this one still tries to rise above his station by going after a prince." Nikolas sent a deathly glare at the King of Vanaheimr. "I am Loki of Asgard's mate. Our threads of destiny have been woven together by the Norns." Njord looked at Odin, mystified. "Odin, if The Fates have indeed determined that they should be together, the consequences could be dastardly."

"I do not care what the Fates have or have not prearranged. I have plans that will not be hindered by a mere slave. Now you will take him back to your realm and keep him hidden. I do not care what you do with him. Execute him if you must, but keep him a secret. No one is to know where or even who he is." Njord hesitated for a moment. He turned his gaze to Nikolas. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Very well All-Father, but if Loki finds out-"

"He will not find out." Odin hissed angrily. "I will do as you ask Odin, but if the God of Chaos ever learns of this treachery, there will be no Valhalla for us. He will make certain that we suffer in Hel until all of time." Odin turned and began walking to his palace. "I will handle Loki. Just take the slave and be gone." Njord grabbed Nik by the hair. "Come slave. We must get you retrained." Tears gathered in Nik's eyes. Nik was feeling so many emotions. Fear and regret being the strongest. Everything had been going so well just that morning. If only he could have said goodbye to his love.


	13. Chapter 13

With their business concluded, Thor and Loki were headed back to Asgard. Loki had managed to make a deal with Alfheimr that was beneficial to both realms. He even found a nice little cottage not far from the village but distant enough for privacy. He couldn't wait to tell Nikolas. Loki was unable to keep the grin off his face as he thought of being married and living with his one true love.

Nik was emotionally numb as he was stripped from his clothes and washed. Freezing water and washcloths that felt like sandpaper helped ground himself to what was happening. ~How could King Odin do this? What plans does he have for Loki? I need to get back to my prince.~

He was given rough gray tunic and brown trousers. Then Nikolas was dragged deep into the dungeons, where hardly any light made it through. The stone walls were damp and cold. The noises rattled Nik to the core. He never thought he would be back here again. He flinched when a loud painful scream echoed through the halls. Nikolas was unsure if it came from a prisoner or a slave. He supposed it didn't matter. They were practically the same thing down here.

They stopped at a lonely cell. No others close to it. Barely lit from the torch hanging outside on the wall. A dark stain in the middle of the floor that Nik could only assume was blood. He shivered. His slave training was about to begin...again.

Loki made a beeline to his chambers as soon as he was done reporting his success to his father. He opened the doors and stopped. The smile he had been sporting since Alfheimr now gone. His rooms seemed almost abandoned. If it hadn't been for the servants cleaning, he would think they had been empty for days. ~Where could Nikolas have gone? Perhaps mother knows. Maybe she convinced Nik to sleep in different chambers until the wedding. Bad luck to see my fiance or some such foolishness?~

He searched the rooms his mother had given Nik awhile back but found nothing. Frantically he made his way to the All-Mother's chambers. He didn't have the patience to knock, he simply threw the doors open and stormed in. "Mother?! Have you seen Nikolas!?" Frigga, hearing such emotion from her son's voice came running. "Loki? My dear, are you alright? How was-"

Loki turned wide scared green eyes to the Queen. "Where's Nikolas mother?" Frigga looked at Loki confused. "Whatever do you mean?" "WHERE IS HE?!" The All-Mother calmly approached her son and cupped his face with her hands, looking deep into his eyes. "Calm yourself my boy. I have not seen him in a day or two but I'm sure he must be around." Loki grabbed her hands. He didn't try to remove them from his person, he held on as though his life depended on her.

"Where mother? He is not in my nor his chambers? I was sure he would be eagerly awaiting my return to hear that I have acquired a home for us." Frigga pulled her son into a hug and kissed his temple. "We will find him darling."

Nik wasn't sure how long he had been in Vanaheimr for. Time had no meaning. He had no access to a window or the outside to know when the sun rose or set. He was hardly given enough food to mark when breakfast, lunch, and supper were. It drove him mad. He lay bleeding on the floor of his cell.

This was worse than the first slave training. Then again as far as Vanaheimr was concerned, he had been rogue for about four hundred years while he was in Asgard. Not to mention the fact that the king said he would be killed if he came back. Suppose this was all a lesson for Nik. He could hear deafening footsteps coming down the hall towards his cell.

What would it be this time? Would they use the horrid whip? Would the guards pass him around, using him for their pleasure? Would they cut him? Burn him? He never knew what sick and painful agony they would inflict upon him. It was different every time they came for him. It seemed less like slave training and more like flat out torture.

It had been weeks since Nikolas had disappeared. Loki grew despondent. He stayed in his chambers. Yet he couldn't stand them. Too many memories of his love. He ignored his princely duties to the realm. He couldn't eat or sleep.

Queen Frigga was beside herself. She didn't know how to help her son. She tried scrying, lithomancy, and dowsing. She even had Heimdall search the realms, only to come up empty. ~Where could Nikolas be? How could he just vanish?~ The All-Mother had spent enough time talking to Nik to know how much he truly loved Loki. He wouldn't leave him, especially so close to being married.

Two months of Loki moping around, Odin had enough. He decided to visit the second prince. "Loki, I must speak with you." Loki, surprised by his father's visit instantly met the All-Father. "Father? What is it?" Odin sighed and sat at the small table in Loki's chambers.

"It has come to my attention that you have been quite distraught over Nikolas' disappearance. I wished to spare you from this, but it seems that perhaps knowing the truth would be for the best. A few days before your return, I had spoken to Nik. I knew you would soon be married and leave for Alfheimr indefinitely, so I wanted to see just how serious he was about you.

I told him that if he didn't marry you and left that I would free him as a slave and he could do as he pleases. He all but jumped at the opportunity and departed that very night. I am sorry my son. I did not think he would do this. I suppose it's only to be expected considering what he did in Vanaheimr."

Loki sat there, shocked and angry. He cleared his throat. "Thank you for telling me Father. I should have known better." Odin stood and bent down to hug the prince. "He had us all fooled. Don't be so hard on yourself son." With that said, Odin left with a grin on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Fifteen years had passed since Nik's life fell apart. Every day had been fairly similar. Each morning Nik would be kicked out of sweet unconsciousness to be dragged to the 'torture room' to endure whatever suffering the guards deemed necessary until he passed out again.

The one thing that kept Nikolas going was the rune necklace the guards allowed him. The same necklace Loki had given him so long ago. Through the magic in the pendant and the soul bond, Nik could still feel Loki's essence. He could sense the prince's emotions and know his love still lived.

Fifty years had gone by while Nik rotted away in Vanaheimr. He still clutched the necklace in his hands every night. Talking to it. Willing his magic, his emotion, or his voice to reach Loki in some way. Nik vowed that one day he would find a way to escape and make it back to his beloved. He would not give up hope.

Loki had grown bitter and cruel. He was determined that the Norns meant for him to suffer. Betrayed by his soulmate. Humiliated because of foolish love. The second prince stood out now more than ever. Fandal would flirt with him. Sif would mock him for losing his soulmate.

Volstagg gave him looks of pity and sorrow. Hogan was indifferent. Loki could not tolerate it. He could not stand being in Asgard. He hated his chambers for the awful reminder of what was. He felt as if he was going crazy. He became angry easily. He had decided to close his heart off and never be ruled by sentiment again.

One hundred and seventeen years slipped by painfully slow. Nikolas was surprised they had kept him alive this long. Things had somehow gotten worse. The guards had discovered that he had magic. Nik was not entirely sure how they found out. Perhaps his magic had tried to heal his body while he was unconscious.

Now they took joy in using a whip soaked with Magebane and studded with bits of metal. Magebane took away a mage's ability to use their seidr or magic. Nik was barely able to sense the magic from the rune necklace or from his soul bond. He wanted to give up, but he knew for Loki's sake he couldn't.

It had been one hundred and forty-three years since Loki had seen Nikolas. He had counted the years with distaste. And now came the day of Thor's coronation. Loki had not wanted to be king while he had Nik, but things were different. He wanted all of Asgard to know that he was worthy. He did not think Thor was ready. Still too rash and childish to rule. He came up with a plan to show his father that. It was with a grin on his face, that Loki snuck off to Jötunheimr.

Nik was woken up by the intense emotions coming from his pendant. Anger. Panic. Fear. It made his throat dry and his stomach turn. He clenched the rune and tried to force feelings of calm and comfort through it. He pulled at what little seidr he had left, desperate to give Loki his all. He compelled the Fates to send his magic and love to his prince. Eventually Nikolas blacked out.

Loki didn't know how or what to feel. His plan had backfired. And for reasons he never would have thought of. The frost giants had accessed Asgard with no problems. The Destroyer had killed them just like it was supposed to.

Thor was furious at the Jötuns for breaking into the eternal realm and interrupting his coronation as planned. Thor had even been overly zealous about going to Jötunheimr and teaching them a lesson.

What Loki hadn't expected was for his skin to turn blue when grabbed by a frost giant. He had stood in an almost stunned silence as he watched Odin banish Thor. He had so many thoughts and emotions running through his mind, he was sure his head would burst from the immense weight of it all. He took off towards the vaults. He had to know if it was true.

When Nik came to, he knew something was different. He opened his eyes to figure out what and instantly shut them tight again. ~Too bright. And warm.~ He gingerly opened his eyes again and gasped. He was laying in a sun-soaked grass field. He laughed. Nik hadn't seen or felt the sun in more than a century. The smell of fresh grass was bliss. He wasn't in Vanaheimr anymore.

Loki was shocked while holding the Casket of Ancient Winters. His pale skin was replaced by blue. He. Was. A. Frost. Giant. His mind was split in half with thoughts. One part refusing to believe it was possible. He couldn't be a Jötun. The other half imploring him to see the truth. It all made sense. The reason why he didn't fit in, why he didn't look like the other aesir. This was it. The doors to the vaults slammed open and he turned tear filled eyes to the man who had called himself his father.

Nikolas wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know where he was. Fortunately he was found by a nice elderly couple. It had been their field he had landed in. After taking in the state of him and his clothes, they were adamant about him staying with them. Giving him food, clothes, and a hot bath. None of which Nik was used to receiving in some time. Nik profusely thanked the couple and allowed himself to reside with them until he could go off on his own. Letting his body heal and his seidr to return. Then he would search for Loki.

Loki needed answers. He was intent on getting them. He felt physically and emotionally exhausted, but his need for answers was unwavering. He yells at Odin to tell him everything. Only for the All-Father to collapse. Was it his anger or seidr that did this to Asgard's King? He hadn't meant any harm towards the older man. ~The Odinsleep! That has to be it!~ Loki frantically calls the einherjar for help. He watches as they carry the All-Father away. What is he to do now?


	15. Chapter 15

It didn't take Nik long to deduce that he had somehow landed on Midgard in a land called Denmark. He remembers Loki and Frigga teaching him about the other realms. Both had told him that Midgard was young and primitive. They didn't have magic and we're practically barbarians. But none of that seemed right. The Midgardians had buildings and metal contraptions that let you travel great distances. If that wasn't some kind of magic, then what was?

Nik had stayed with the kind couple for two years. Ingrid and Vilhelm Jorgenson had accepted and treated him like a son. They believed he had amnesia and had spent the time 'reteaching' him everything he needed to know about living on Midgard.

They gave him a last name and helped him get identification papers. He was now Nikolas Vilhelmson. Born February 9th in 1993. They had guessed his age to be around twenty-seven. It took Nik some time to understand dates and times.

The couple had often told him that he was a blessing to them. They had lost their son to illness a few years back. And at the time of Disting, which is a time for new beginnings, Nik came to them. Nik learned all he could about this new realm while his body and seidr healed. And soon he was ready to discover more. He profusely thanked the couple and went off to find his purpose in this new world. With lots of hugs and tears, the three said their goodbyes. He promised to visit often.

It had been almost six years since Nik had left the kind home of the couple that had done so much from him. He had spent his time exploring Europe and getting a proper education. He called his 'parents' every other day. He loved having a family after decades of being alone. Centuries of servitude and never once knowing his birth family.

Nik was now on his way to America. He had a job interview set up with Stark Industries to be the personal assistant to Tony Stark. Nik had plenty of experience dealing with nobles so he figured this job would be perfect for him. He heard how his last PA became the CEO of SI. He had of course heard all about Anthony Edward Stark. Nik was fascinated by the Midgadian technology and most of his education had been learning everything he could about it. His seidr helped him alot as well.

New York was definitely not what Nikolas had expected. It was so busy! All of Asgard and the palace were never as busy as this. So many people. Walking, biking, driving everywhere. It wasn't hard to find Stark Tower considering it was a huge building with the name in big letters on the side. Nik went inside and found the main desk with an attractive blonde on the phone. "Hi. Nik Vilhelmson here for an interview for Mr. Stark."

The blonde checked his I.D and gave him a bored look and pressed a button that made one of the elevator doors open. "The elevator will take you to the right floor." Nik got in the elevator and was greeted by a british voice. "Good afternoon Mr. Vilhelmson. Ms. Potts will be with you shortly." The doors opened revealing a penthouse.

"What? No! I'm supposed to have an interview with Mr. Stark." He walked in a hall that led to a living room. "Tony! I swear to God if you miss the meeting today, I'll have JARVIS lock you out of the lab for a week!" A woman with strawberry blonde hair wearing a sharp looking business suit walked into the room. "Ah you must be here for the interview. Sit down and I'll be right with you." Nik sat down as he watched the woman tap away at her phone.

"Alright. So you're here for the personal assistant job correct." "Um yes ma'am." She smiled and reached her hand out towards him. Nik stood up to shake her hand. "I'm Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Industries. I should start by telling you that I used to be Mr. Stark's P.A. so I know what it takes to do this job. You should know that it will be a very demanding job. It's more than just a full-time position. Being Mr. Stark's P.A. is a twenty four hour seven days a week job. There is very little down time. You will be responsible for Mr. Stark's daily agenda. That could include anything from getting him coffee to having him sign important papers to getting him to meetings on time."

Nik scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "No offense Ma'am, but it sounds like I'm more of a glorified babysitter." Pepper smiled back. "With someone like Tony, that is more or less what this job is." "Ok. So when can I start?" Pepper looked at her watch. "Right now actually. I've had JARVIS setup everything you will need. You are in the computers so getting through security shouldn't be a problem. Your new I.D badge is waiting at the main desk."

Pepper walked over to the hall where she had left her briefcase and pulled out several items. "And here is your Stark phone and Stark pad as well as some papers I need you to fill out. Also there are some documents I need you to read and sign on your Stark pad. Tony has a meeting in half an hour. Please make sure he makes it. I however need to leave now."

"Tony! I'm leaving now. You better be there today." Just then, the man in question appeared at the end of the hall. He was wearing a dark red dress shirt and boxers. "Pep why do I have to go?" Tony whined. "You are still the face of SI plus the head of R&D. The board wants to see and speak with you." "Could just do a video chat."

"Go get dressed Tony." "But-" Nik put himself between the two. "I've got this Ms. Potts. I believe you had some things to do before the meeting." Pepper smiled. "Thank you" Tony kept looking from Pepper to Nik. "Excuse me. Who are you?" Pepper's smile turned slightly evil. "Nik here is your new P.A." Tony looked hurt. "Pepper no!" "Tony yes! Now go finish getting ready." Pepper turned on her heel and left. Nik pulled out the new Stark phone and started going through it.

Quickly finding Mr. Stark's agenda for the day. "Hello Mr. Stark. My name is Nikolas. You can call me Nik. I'll be your personal assistant from now on. Have you picked out your clothes for today's meeting or would you like me too? It looks like after the board meeting, you have a meeting with SI's head of security. If you tell me how you like your coffee, I can make you one while you get dressed."

"Happy wants to talk to me? Pep's CEO. He should talk to her." Nik looked at his phone. "Looks like Mr. Hogan wants to speak with you both. So clothes?" Tony put his hands out to display his body. "You mean I can't go like this?" Nik smirked. "While I don't mind the view, others might. Plus Ms. Potts said for you to be dressed and I can tell that she is not a lady to cross." Tony smirked back. "Are you flirting with me? That's hardly professional." Nik quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Yes and standing in only a pair of boxers and dress shirt is highly appropriate. Now we are on a schedule Mr. Stark. So if you could get dressed, I can get things around." Tony grin got wider. "Very well Nanny."


	16. Chapter 16

Loki paced his chambers. ~Laufey's son. Being a frost giant wasn't bad enough. No he had to be the king of the monster's son. And an unwanted son at that. Abandoned, suffering, left to die.~ Loki wiped angry tears from his face. A knock tore Loki's attention from his thoughts. A guard entered. "My prince. Queen Frigga requested your presence in the All-Father's bed chambers." Loki cleared his throat. "I will be there shortly."

The All-Father was in Odinsleep with the Queen constantly at his bedside. Frigga worried that Odin wouldn't wake this time. He had put off the Odinsleep for too long. By law, Queen Frigga was to rule Asgard in Odin's absence. She found she could not leave her beloved's side. Doing what she could to help and heal him. Loki walks into the room as the window closes on Asgard. "Mother? Asgard needs you to rule-" "My husband needs me Loki. I cannot stray from him at this time." Loki put a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is hard, I never get used to seeing him like this."

Frigga covered Loki's hand with her own "I wanted to tell you from the beginning, but Odin did not want you to feel different. I told him there should be no secrets in a family. And we are your family Loki. You may not have been born from us or share our blood, but you are our son, just as Thor is." Loki looked shocked. "How did you-?" Frigga kindly smiles. "I was raised by witches Loki. I have my ways."

"I felt different regardless. Mocked for not being as strong as Thor. Ridiculed for my womanly magic. It all makes sense now. Why Odin favored Thor." "I am truly sorry dear. I have told Odin that he should change Asgard's views on magic since he himself wields it, yet no one thinks differently about him. Having seidir doesn't mean you are not strong. I taught you all that I know to help you realize that your strength lies elsewhere. You must take the throne my son. Perhaps you can show Asgard that. I am unable to rule and with Thor banished, the line of succession falls to you."

Mixed emotions coursed through Loki as he walked away from the Queen. As he neared the door, it swung open revealing several einherjar. One guard took a knee in front of Loki and offered Gungnir. Loki carefully grabbed the staff, weighing it in his hands. It was like a double-edged sword. On one hand, it seemed light, lethal and deadly. On the other hand, it was heavy with the burden of the throne. "Make us proud."

Loki had spent most of the next day in a meeting with the royal council arguing about what to do about preventing another war with Jotunheim, their rightful king being in Odinsleep, and of course about Thor and his banishment. It was early evening when the meeting was called to an end with the promise to pick up where they left off tomorrow. Loki sat on the throne feeling exhausted and wishing for things to go back to normal. He was just about to leave for the day to get supper and go to bed when Sif and the Warriors Three entered. "All-Father! We wish to speak with you urgently."

They stood at the door for several moments, seemingly shocked to see Loki before walking in and bowing before him. It was Fandral who recovered enough to speak. "It's true that Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep?" Loki was a second away from making some sarcastic joke about having killed the king, but remembering who he was talking to, he figured they would think he was serious.

"Yes Fandral, Odin sleeps. We fear he may not awaken. What have you come here for?" It was Sif who answered. "We ask that you end Prince Thor's banishment and allow him to come back home." Loki growled internally. "I cannot end Thor's banishment. No matter how much I may wish to." "Why not? Afraid that if he comes back, Asgard will want him as king in Odin's stead?"

"Thor was banished by Odin for a reason. My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last order because you want your friend back." "So allow us to retrieve him." Loki was beginning to get upset, but he reminded himself to stay diplomatic. He was king now. "No. Thor is safe where he is for now. No one is to leave Asgard in the meantime." The three men turned to leave, but Sif would not back down. "You have always been jealous of him. You are pathetic. You will let Thor suffer! Your own brother, because you wish to rule!"

"I WISH TO AVOID A WAR! A WAR THAT THOR STARTED! Thor broke our unsteady treaty with Jotunheim and that is why he has been banished! And he will remain that way until he has learned whatever it is that Odin wishes him to learn. You should know better than anyone that Odin would not leave his precious golden son without a way to return. Now leave before I have you all thrown in the dungeons!"

The four friends leave the throne room, all equally frustrated with Loki. "We must find Thor and bring him back." Hogun says, looking determined. "That would be defying our king and therefore treason." Fandral responds. "Loki is up to something. Why else would he refuse to bring Thor home?" Volstagg gets between the two men talking.

"Both of you shut up! Heimdall could be watching us." As soon as the words left Volstagg's mouth, a guard came in to inform them that the Gatekeeper wanted to see them. They reluctantly made their way to the Bifrost bridge tower. "You would defy the commands of Loki, our king? Break every oath you have taken as warriors and commit treason to bring Thor back?"

As he spoke, the four hung their heads in shame. Sif lifted her head defiantly. "Yes." "Good." Heimdall starts to leave. "So you'll help us?" He walks towards the rainbow bridge. "I am bound by honor to our king. I cannot open the bridge to you."


End file.
